


You're Just Enough

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Karin, Momo, and Toshiro share a just big enough bed.





	You're Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Karin’s bed is just big enough. Sure, one of them has to kick a leg out to deal with extra heat or winds up on the floor, because someone won't stop kicking. 

Toshiro, their resident kicker resigns himself to sleeping against the chilly wall. Momo spreads her limbs until she can touch both of them.

“You’re both going to have bruises,” she warns. “I still say we should do sleeping bags.”

“Sleeping bags are childish,” he says. “Rangiku can tease all she wants when we return.”

Karin snorts and scoots further from the edge. “What does she say?” 

“We'll tell you later.”

“Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
